A escondidas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Thomas le gusta Newt pero él es novio de Minho. Eso no impide que disfruten de una noche de placer.


**A escondidas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Lemmon" del Foro "Marca favorito para slash"._

* * *

><p>Thomas se despierta por causa del sonido y las centellantes luces de la televisión. Se remueve incómodo entre las sábanas y aparta las mantas tratando de alejar el creciente calor que invade su cuerpo. De repente abre los ojos y se queda observando el techo de color blanco por un largo rato.<p>

Unos minutos después al darse cuenta que no podría volverse a dormir, decide levantarse y caminar hasta la sala de estar. Donde se encuentra la televisión prendida y Newt cambiando con el control remoto. Él lleva un pantalón pijama de franela que le cae lánguidamente por las caderas, dejando el descubierto los marcados huesos pélvicos y Thomas se obliga a desviar la mirada.

Al verle de esa manera tan sensual, con los mechones de cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro, no puede evitar sentirse disminuido. Newt queda malditamente atractivo con cualquier cosa que lleve puesta y en cambio él, con su pantalón pijama a rayas y su camiseta azul, se siente como un niño que ha sido vestido de marinero por su madre.

Le extraña que Minho no se encuentre allí con él y como si de una casualidad se tratara, escucha los sonoros ronquidos que provienen de la otra habitación. Lo cual le hace pensar que el otro chico está completamente dormido. Cierra los ojos por un instante y se dice mentalmente que debe olvidarse de Minho, tiene que disfrutar de la visión que se encuentra a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¿No puedes dormir, Tommy? —le pregunta Newt con una de sus sonrisas características y luego palmea el lugar libre que hay junto a él en el sofá—. ¿O los ronquidos de Minho te despertaron? De ser así lo entendería, el shuck face ronca como una condenada motosierra.

Thomas siente que la garganta se le seca por completo. Tener esa cercanía tan íntima con Newt en medio de la noche, cuando Minho se encuentra dormido y él levemente mareado por su aroma masculino, no cree que sea una buena idea. Pero termina sentándose a su lado al contemplar la expresión de su amigo.

—Creo que fue una mezcla de las dos cosas. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

—Seamos sinceros, ¿quién puede dormir con los malditos ronquidos de Minho? Es decir, yo no puedo hacerlo. Entonces vine a mirar un poco de televisión y tratar de conciliar el sueño en el sofá, aunque me destroce la columna vertebral después.

Se queda pensando en qué responderle. Siempre que se encuentra en presencia de Newt le sucede que las palabras huyen de su mente, continuamente tiene miedo de dar una respuesta que el chico no considere interesante o valedera. Por lo que decide asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Seguro que nos les molesta que me quede aquí por lo que queda de la semana? Quiero decir, ¿no estoy rompiendo con su rutina amorosa o algo por el estilo?

Después de pronunciar la última pregunta, no puede evitar sentirse ridículo. ¿Cómo se le pasa por la cabeza decir esas garlopas palabras? Pero al ver la expresión relajada en el rostro de Newt, intenta sonreír.

—¿Rutina amorosa? Por favor como sino conocieras a Minho. Ese shuck face es la persona menos romántica que conozco —no puede reprimirse y rueda los ojos—. Además de que no nos molestas en absoluto tenerte aquí con nosotros. Eres nuestro mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? Jamás podrías molestarnos.

—¡Genial! Por un momento pensé que los estaba interrumpiendo constantemente.

—Ya deja de decir palabras garlopas y mierteras. Nuevamente te digo, jamás podrías molestarnos porque eres nuestro amigo y puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que gustes —suelta una pequeña risa y le mira directamente a los ojos—. Lo único que voy a pedirte es que seas más disimulado porque es cuestión de tiempo para que Minho pueda darse cuenta.

Thomas abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se siente cohibido por un instante. ¿Acaso puede ser posible que haya sido tan evidente, hasta el punto que Newt haya percibido sus sentimientos por él?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Newt. ¿Puedes ser un poco más conciso?

—No te hagas el ignorante que sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo. Me di cuenta de cómo me observas continuamente y la forma en la que tu mirada siempre se dirige a una parte especifica de mi anatomía. ¿Vas a negarlo?

Eso es lo que Thomas necesita para sonrojarse por completo y está seguro que en la oscuridad de la sala, Newt puede visualizar sus mejillas encendidas. Se siente vergonzoso por haber sido descubierto espiando a su amigo y de solamente saber que Minho tiene acceso a esa parte íntima de Newt, una ola de impotencia le recorre la piel.

—Me disculpo por mi actitud, no volverá a suceder —se pone repentinamente de pie—. Lo mejor será que me vaya.

La mano fuerte de Newt le detiene y le obliga a regresar al sofá. Un estremecimiento le recorre la piel, allí donde él le ha tocado y nuevamente siente su rostro subiendo de temperatura.

—No quiero que te vayas, Tommy. Me gusta tenerte a mi lado y creo que tu estadía aquí, es muy conveniente —la yema de sus dedos recorren el dorso de su mano y después comienza a trepar por su brazo—. ¿Quieres que te dé un besito?

—¡No seas tonto, Newt! Por supuesto que no quiero que me des un beso, ni mucho menos.

Newt se ríe.

—Pues yo creo que en este momento me estás mintiendo y es más, te mueres porque te dé un beso. Solamente es cuestión de que me lo pidas y te prometo que te concederé tu pedido.

Thomas analiza lo que acaba de decirle.

Primero piensa que se trata de una prueba de fuego, como si quisiera tantear hasta qué punto llega su atrevimiento y falta de respeto hacía Minho. En segundo lugar piensa que es quizás, la única posibilidad que tenga de conseguir eso que tanto anhela.

—Si te pido que me beses, ¿cambiaría algo en nuestra amistad?

—¿Qué edad piensas que tengo, Tommy? —entonces comienza a inclinarse en dirección a su rostro, puede sentir el aliento rozando su mejilla y las piernas le tiemblan—. Vamos pídemelo y lo haré.

—Bésame, Newt.

Y él lo hace.

Cuando sus labios se juntan, Thomas piensa que ya puede morir en paz, pues ha conseguido eso que tanto anhela. La boca de Newt es la que comienza dirigiendo el beso, se mueve sobre la suya con una maestría perfecta y aprovecha un leve jadea de Thomas, para invadirle con su lengua caliente y húmeda.

Es una explosión de sabores y sensaciones que estallan en esa caricia. Newt le coloca la mano en la nuca y le obliga a profundizar aún más el beso. Thomas se aferra a sus hombros anchos y trata de seguirle el ritmo. Ignora el pedido de sus pulmones por algo de oxígeno, porque simplemente, esa sensación es la más maravillosa que experimenta.

Newt le muerde el labio inferior y jala levemente de él. Después lo succiona y traza círculos invisibles con su lengua. Lentamente comienza a desviarse hacia el cuello, donde besa a conciencia hasta dejar marcas en forma de media luna de color violáceo. Thomas gime y no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando los dedos de su amigo comienzan a tirar de la camiseta.

—Levanta los brazos para que sea más fácil.

Obedece y levanta los brazos para encontrarse parcialmente expuesto a la mirada lujuriosa. Sus dedos se deslizan por la piel suave y sus dientes perlados la muerden, explorando cada vez una nueva porción.

—Creí que sería solamente un beso —deja escapar Thomas en medio de un gemido.

Newt le separa para mirarle.

—Si quieres puedo detenerme, Tommy.

—Si lo haces, prometo que no te vuelvo a hablar.

Esa es la respuesta que necesita para continuar. Su lengua se enreda alrededor del pezón rosado que inmediatamente se endurece con el contacto, Newt sonríe y lo muerde delicadamente. Con la mano que tiene disponible, estimula el otro pezón que también queda erguido.

—¿Alguna vez te has tocado allí abajo? —pregunta con su pezón en la boca y envía miles de vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. Thomas asiente—. ¿Te has tocado pensando en mí?

Él vuelve a asentir.

—Tantas veces que no puedo enumerarlas.

—Es tu noche de suerte entonces —responde sonriendo—. Vamos a descubrir que tan armadito estás, Tommy.

Se desvía de su pecho para poder volver a besarlo en los labios y sus manos viajan en dirección al dobladillo de su pantalón pijama. De un rápido movimiento jala de él hacia abajo y se lleva su ropa interior en el proceso. Thomas se siente avergonzado al quedarse descubierto de esa manera pero cuando la mano de Newt se coloca sin tapujo alguno sobre su miembro viril, toda esa vergüenza desaparece y se convierte en placer.

En puro e intenso placer.

—¿Alguna vez te han hecho sexo oral? —pregunta mientras acaricia toda la longitud que pronto se encuentra creciendo entre sus dedos. Thomas niega con la cabeza—. Nuevamente es tu noche de suerte. Ahora vas a saber lo que es que te complazcan con la boca.

Newt se desliza hasta encontrarse de rodillas sobre el suelo y le separa los muslos cubiertos por un claro vello de color castaño. Le besa entre las piernas, como si le estuviera dando una muestra anticipada del placer que pronto le entregará.

Su lengua se enrosca entorno a la punta de la erección que se encuentra sonrosada y caliente por tanta expectativa. Se mantiene en esa posición por unos minutos y más tarde le rodea completamente con la boca. Thomas gime al encontrarse en medio de esa cavidad húmeda y no puede evitar buscar los ojos de Newt que le observan intensamente.

Primero se dedica a la base y después se dirige nuevamente a la punta. Repite está acción varias veces y se recrea especialmente en el orificio que cada vez se encuentra más dilatado. El líquido pre seminal se desliza por la conmensura de sus labios y las manos de Newt se dirigen a su propia erección, comenzando a darse placer a sí mismo.

Thomas piensa que podría correrse con esa imagen.

Newt con el cabello rubio despeinado, cayéndole sobre los hombros, las pupilas ennegrecidas por completo y sus manos dándose placer. Cuando siente que está a punto a llegar a la cúspide máxima del placer, sujeta la cabeza de su amigo y le obliga a engullir su erección por completo.

Se corre en su boca y lo hace de forma intensa. Se siente desubicado. ¡Acaba de acabarle en la boca a su mejor amigo! Pero al ver que Newt se encuentra a gusto con la situación, decide relajarse y sus músculos son recorridos por el éxtasis.

—¿No te han dicho que no es correcto correrse sin avisar? —Thomas pestañea confusamente y Newt agrega—: Relájate, Tommy que solamente estoy bromeando contigo.

Entonces la mano de Thomas se coloca sobre la suya y se mueve a lo largo de la erección de Newt.

—Quiero ayudarte a acabar.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Entonces voltéate.

Traga saliva fuertemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Enserio que eres una virgencita, Tommy. ¿No sabes cómo es la cuestión entre dos chicos que quieren tener sexo? No te dolerá, soy muy bueno preparando traseros.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esa afirmación?

—De la mejor forma que te guste —le muerde provocativamente el lóbulo de la oreja y Thomas jadea—. ¿No quieres probar por primera vez lo que se siente? ¿No te gustaría que la primera vez fuera con un amigo para el cual significas mucho?

Él le da la espalda y Newt le besa húmedamente en la nuca.

—No sé cómo voy a volverte a mirar.

—¿Con el par de ojos que tienes? No quiero que te vuelvas a sonrojar, estamos en confianza y tú me gustas. Eres un chico atractivo y no tienes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo.

Y efectivamente Newt es bueno preparándole.

Sus dedos se mueven a través de la estrecha entrada que al principio se siente extraña por la intromisión, pero luego se va adaptando y ensanchando ante el contacto.

Thomas gime alto y claro cuando la punta de la erección se encuentra ubicada en el botón apretado que es su trasero.

—Puede molestarte un poco pero después te irá gustando, te lo prometo.

Un gemido queda atragantado cuando Newt le penetra por completo. Es una molesta quemazón que se extiende por toda su columna vertebral pero después, al acostumbrarse, lo empieza a disfrutar. Los dedos de su amigo se clavan en sus caderas y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, dándole la señal de que comenzará a moverse.

Retiene la respiración y cuando el vaivén comienza, se siente lleno y satisfecho. Newt le ayuda a incorporarse y reparte mordiscos por su nuca, el cuello y los hombros. El aliento pesado cae sobre uno de sus lóbulos, es caliente e hipnotizaste. Sus cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro.

—Vamos, Tommy que ya estoy por encontrar ese punto que te hará estallar de nuevo.

Aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas que se vuelven erráticas pero poco le importa a Thomas cuando disfruta de ese placer tan indescriptible. Se corre por segunda vez y lo hace al mismo tiempo que Newt, llegan juntos al paraíso.

—Eso ha estado increíble —dice Thomas sin respiración—. Muy increíble.

—Malditamente increíble.

Los dos caen rendidos en el sofá y Thomas puede jurar que cuando se está durmiendo, escucha la voz de Minho que pronuncia:

—Encima que te dejas follar por mi novio, tienes la desconsideración de no invitarme a participar. Muy pero muy desconsiderado de tu parte, shank.


End file.
